The Assignment
by A Jinxer
Summary: Greg's in high school with the others and is taking a life class. The teacher gives an assignment of marriage. You live with the person for the whole year. And Greg is sure that life hates him when they pair him up with Nick Stokes. NickGreg, CW, GS, TimE
1. There is no God

A.N. Okay, this is my first slash fic. So... I can take flames and criticism. But reviews are nice.

This story is when the gang's (I mean all three CSI shows) set in high school. There will be hint of other couples. Such as Warrick/Catherine, Grissom/Sarah, and Eric/Tim. But the main couple is Nick/Greg.

Greg didn't know exactly why he had agreed to take this course. But Eric and Tim were his friends and had convinced him. Though he didn't think that parenting was the best course. Well, it wasn't just a parenting course; it was a course on how to handle life basically.

The teacher was just about to give the newest assignment to the grade 11 class, as Greg looked around. He sat in the very back corner. They were seated in a four by three seating arrangement. Each column had six people in it. Each row had eight people in it.

In front of him sat Catherine Willows. A pretty senior who was also once a cheerleader back in grade 9. (Though Greg had been in grade 8 then.) That was until a guy named Eddie had gotten her pregnant. That was why she was taking this course... again. She was also in his science classes, because the juniors and seniors for some odd reason shared science classes.

Beside her was a girl he didn't know. In front of her was another girl he didn't know. Beside her was another girl he didn't know. In the desk across from them was Gil Grissom. Grissom frightened Greg. He was a senior, like Catherine, that kept to himself. He only took this course to 'observe human nature', or so he had said. Greg didn't doubt it though. Grissom was also in his science classes and his law class.

Beside him was a guy he didn't know, he also didn't know the girl behind Grissom. But the guy beside that guy was Warrick Brown. Warrick played football, but he wasn't a jock. He was more of a science nerd, like Greg. Greg didn't mind Warrick, but didn't exactly go out of his way to talk to him. Again, Warrick was in all of his science classes and gym class.

Behind Warrick was some guy he didn't know. In the desks across from the guy were a guy and girl that he didn't know. In front of them were a guy he didn't know and... Nick Stokes. Who was also looking around. He caught Greg's eyes. Greg quickly looked away. In front of them were two more girls he didn't know.

In the last row, in the desk across from Grissom was Sara Sidle. Greg had liked Sara back in grade 10, though had finally given up on her. Sara was an overachiever; she always pushed herself to hard and ended up getting sick from lack of sleep at least once a week. Like Catherine, Sara was also in all his science classes. She was also in his Calculus class.

Beside her was another girl. Behind them were two guys. Behind them were a girl and guy. All of whom he didn't really know.

Beside Greg was Tim Speedle, he'd known Tim since grade 4. When Tim had moved next door to him from New York. Tim was in all his science classes and was always his lab partner. He was also in his gym class and Calculus class, and Probability class. Since he'd known Tim for a long time, he knew Tim was gay, though that didn't bother him at all.

In the desk across from Tim was Eric Delko. He'd known Eric since grade 6. Eric and his family had escaped from Cuba and lived in Florida till grade 5, and then his family moved to Los Angelos. Eric too, was in all his science classes, gym class and his law class. Even though Eric was a jock and Greg hated, no, despised jocks, he got along with Eric. In fact, Eric and Tim were his best friends.

The reason he'd tried to avoid Nick's gaze, was because he didn't really get along with Nick. Nick was jock, enough said. Nick was also in all of his classes except Calculus. There was also something about Nick that confused Greg. Made him nervous. And he didn't know what.

"Well, class, I've decided to do a marriage assignment. You will be paired up and for the rest of the year, will live with that person. You will have an apartment provided by the school. You will then hand in the assignments I give you at the end. And no, you can't pick your own partner." She said as a girl raised her hand. "Your partners are as followed." Greg didn't really listen to the people that he didn't know.

He did hear that Catherine was paired up with Warrick. _That's good_, he thought, thinking about how Eddie had left her, she deserved someone nice like Warrick. After a few more names he heard that Sara was paired up with Grissom. Greg couldn't help but wonder how that would turn out. He hoped that Grissom would tell her not to work so hard.

That's when Greg realized something. There were 10 girls in the class. And 14 guys, the math didn't add up. This meant... his thoughts trailed off as his teacher said: "Since we have an uneven number of guys and girls, we will have to have two gay couples. This does happen sometimes. Don't worry. The couples are as followed however: Eric Delko and Tim Speedle. And Gregory Sanders and Nicholas Stokes."

Greg sat there, shocked. He had always believed in God, the supernatural, but with this news he was convinced... there was no God.


	2. Just his imagination

A.N. Wow, I got a lot more reviews then I thought I would, so now my thanks to people.

**Melly:** Aw, thank you. I'm continuing now.

**Enfant-terrible:** You love it? Thank you.

**Hi:** I'm glad you liked the ending.

**BabyAlyx96:** Thank you, I love putting them in a high school.

**Beeleever:** Yeah! I have potential, thanks!

**Sillie:** woot! It's interesting!

**Darklore Wings:** It's not cliché? Phew, I was worried it might be.

**Jaqua:** Thank you.

Greg waited outside his house with his stuff, waiting for Nick to pick him up with his car. He was under a roof still so the rain didn't get to him. He watched it thinking about how it fitted his mood. He really didn't want to do this assignment. Thinking about the assignment made him think back to yesterday…

_Flashback:_

_ "Okay, now that you've been put into partners, you can get together and plan some things out." The teacher said. Greg looked over at Tim, a bit worried. Eric didn't know that Tim was really gay. How would the assignment work for Tim then? Tim tried to smiled, then sighed, stood up, and dragged his chair over to Eric beside him. _

_ Greg spaced out still worrying, but heard the teacher telling Catherine and Warrick that they had been given an extra room for Lindsay, Catherine's daughter. He also heard Sara say that she didn't care to Grissom, as long as she got a good mark. _

_ "So do you want to move in first or should I?" He heard a voice say by his ear. He looked over, jumping as he saw Nick beside him. "Uh… sorry, I didn't hear you." Greg muttered, shaking his head. "Do you want to move in first or should I?" Nick asked again._

_ Greg thought about it. "I don't, uh, have a car, so, I guess you can move in first…" Greg said, fumbling over his words. _Why the hell does Nick make me so nervous? _Greg thought-complained.__ "Hm… I have a car; I can pick you and your stuff up." Nick told him. Looking over and smiling. "Okay? Just give me your address." Greg nodded, and wrote out his address then handed it over to Nick. _

_ The bell rang then and Nick got up and left. Tim came over and grabbed his bag, he looked at Greg. "Hey, Greg, you okay?" Greg sighed, got up, grabbed his bag, and walked with Tim to their next class, talking to Tim as they walked out the door. "I'm fine, just…" "Nick? It's weird how he makes you nervous, Greg, you know that right." Greg nodded. _

_"So what about you?__ How'd it go with Eric?" Greg asked. It was Tim's turn to sigh. "What am I going to do Greg? I don't want Eric to find out." Tim groaned. Greg patted his shoulder sympathetically. "We'll think of something… you'll just have to stay out of his way for the assignment." _

_ They walked into their Probability class. Tim looking angstful and Greg looking worried._

_ End of Flashback_

Greg didn't have time to worry any more because Nick had just pulled up. Nick got out and grinned. "Hey," he said. "Hey," Greg muttered back, a bit awkwardly. Together they put Greg's things in the back beside Nick's things. Greg hopped into the passengers' side and they pulled away. It was about a fifteen minute drive to the apartment buildings the school had rented out for their students.

Nick looked at Greg from the corner of his eyes. Greg was looking out the window bored. That was until a song came on the radio that apparently Greg liked because he turned it up and began mouthing the words. Nick laughed. He was glad Greg was relaxing a bit, it seemed like Greg was uncomfortable with him or something. _Probably just the assignment…_ Nick thought. _Heck, I'm not comfortable with this assignment._

Greg realized what he was doing and heard Nick say: "You know you look funny doing that, right?" Greg looked over and grinned cheekily. "You can't be serious all the time! There's no fun in that." "You can't be goofy all the time either. You'll never get anything done then." Nick said back, turning the radio down. "Hey, I'm not goofy all the time!" Nick snorted. "I've seen you, you're always doing something goofy." "Yeah, well, at least I have fun. You're all serious. All the time." Greg snapped back. "I play football! I participate in extracurricular activities." " 'Participate in extracurricular activities'? You sound like my guidance counsellor." Greg said rolling his eyes.

Nick glared at him, he would have responded, but they had arrived at the apartment building. In angry silence they grabbed their stuff and went up to the fifth floor. Each of the partners had a floor of their own. Though instead of getting of into a hall from the elevator, they walked into a room with a door, which only they had keys too, that led into a living room which had other rooms connected to it.

Greg tried to balance his bags and get his key. He heard Nick behind him sigh, and tried even harder to balance the bags. However, the weight of them was too much, Greg dropped them and fell back. He didn't however feel the ground which he expected to. He looked up to see Nick, who had caught him. Nick looked… worried? Greg was set up right and Nick grabbed his own key and opened the door, taking his stuff in. Greg shook his head, and grabbed his stuff. It must have been his imagination.

A.N. Okay, the last part is cliché, but I couldn't help it! Hope you guys like this chapter.


End file.
